


I Object!

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace, Wedding interupptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Jack leaves, but when he finds out that Zhao Zi is getting married, he can't stay away.





	I Object!

It had been three long years since Jack left, and he still couldn’t get it… him out of his head. Kept seeing him in his dreams. Sometimes, he wondered if the feelings had been mutual. Yes, he’d run away after the kiss, but he looked so heartbroken when Jack said he was leaving.

………………………………………………..

The more time passed since Jack left, the sadder Zhao Zi seemed to be. For a while, it had been bearable, especially considering the fact that they only kissed once, and Zhao Zi really didn’t want to kiss him, he didn’t like him in that way… right?

Apparently, that was wrong.

It was when Tang Yi was let out of prison, and Shao Fei didn’t need Zhao Zi to distract him anymore, Zhao Zi really started to feel the loneliness. As time progressed, he became more and more withdrawn, barely talking to anyone in work unless spoken to (and even then, it was rare anyone got more than a monosyllabic answer).

In desperation, his uncle was called to intervene.

Zhao Xin Chi’s own son, Zhao Yunlan had resisted all attempts at control, which may have led to the irrational decision to arrange a marriage for Zhao Zi (which is how Zhao Yunlan told the story each and every time, his scorn for his father obvious).

Apparently, it would help to take Zhao Zi’s mind off his broken heart.

When he heard the news, Zhao Zi didn’t even seem to register it, stirring his noodles, staring into the boiling liquid, mind in another place.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jack startled awake from his dream, sitting straight up in his bed. For a moment, he didn’t know exactly where he was.

What a nightmare.

Zhao Zi was standing at an altar, and Jack himself had merely been an onlooker in the audience, not a member of the ceremony like-

Stop it.

He couldn’t think like that.

Zhao Zi had looked so sad though, glancing over in Jack’s direction before he woke up.

He had to get back there.

……………………………………………………………………..

When he got back to the city, it was easy to find out exactly what had happened to Zhao Zi. He wasn’t particularly surprised to here about the wedding. It was a simple matter to find out where and when the ceremony was happening.

It was even easier to get a well-fitting tux.

He knew Tang Yi couldn’t hold a grudge against him.

“He doesn’t really want to get married.” Tang Yi confessed to Jack, watching as he was measured up, “His uncle thinks it’ll straighten him out.”

“The same uncle who wouldn’t take him in after his parents died, leaving him with his grandmother?” Jack sneered, “Strange time for him to suddenly take an interest in Zhao Zi.”

“… Zhao Zi was miserable. I know you cared for him, and it’s clear that he felt the same way about you.”

“… Is it that obvious?”

“Were me and Meng Shao Fei obvious?”

Jack winced, “Oh… we were that obvious.”

“Hmmm, now hurry up and get changed. We have a ceremony to get to.”

As they climbed into the car, Jack was stunned to see Tang Yi climb into the driver’s seat. “Shouldn’t I- “

“- Just get in.”

They got to the church in record time, and Jack followed Tang Yi inside, where the ex-gang leader pointed to a door that lead to a small corridor. “I scouted out the place before-hand. Go through here, this way you can enter the hall without being seen. The curtains will keep you out of sight…. Wait until the priest asks if there are any objections!”

Another car pulled up outside, and a woman in a gorgeous dress stepped out.

“Go! Hurry!”

Jack was pushed through the door, quickly making his way through the corridor as the wedding march started up, hiding behind the curtains and peeking through.

Zhao Zi was standing in front of the altar, his gaze fixed on nothing, like he wasn’t even there. The hall was crowded, but Jack could see Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei easily, the pair looking a little apprehensive.

An older man, who Jack assumed to be Zhao Zi’s uncle was watching proudly. To his side, a younger man wasn’t looking as happy, a bespectacled man seeming to agree with the sentiments of his partner.

Turning his attention back to Zhao Zi, Jack frowned at how terrible he looked. Dark circles under his eyes, skin paler than what seemed healthy.

He honestly didn’t think him leaving would have this effect.

Glancing back over at Tang Yi and Shao Fei, he noticed how his ex-boss whispered in the officer’s ear, the other man seeming to sigh in relief.

And then the priest started to speak, “We have all gathered here today, to share with these two, an important moment in their lives. They will, after this ceremony, spend the rest of their lives together. We hope it will be filled with love and joy…”

The bride was beaming… Jack could guarantee this girl didn’t know how to cook Zhao Zi’s favourite foods.

Zhao Zi still had that blank expression on his face though, as if he wasn’t there in the moment. The whole scene made Jack feel sick to the stomach.

“… But before we allow them to say their vows, I have to ask. Does anyone have any objection to this wedding, if so, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Jack knew it was his time.

“I object!” He called out, stepping out from behind the curtains, smirking as everyone’s eyes turned to him. Not many looked delighted at his interruption, but he wasn’t really expecting anyone to.

Zhao Zi however, lifted his head slightly, a frown on his face. “Jack?” He whispered, hoarse and confused.

Ignoring the protests, Jack rushed to the front of the hall, grabbing Zhao Zi’s hand. “It’s me.” He whispered, watching as Ah-Zi lifted his head to look him in the eyes, those sad, sad eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s really me.” Jack beamed, “You really I was going to let you go through with this?”

Zhao Zi’s face seemed to light up, his eyes getting a little brighter as he smiled shyly back. Seconds later, his arms were wrapped around Jack’s shoulders, “I don’t want to do this either.” He whispered, “I really don’t think I like girls.”

When they pulled away, Zhao Zi looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder, “I missed you.” He flushed, “I should have asked you to stay.”

“I missed you too Shorty.” Jack teased, “I shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

The bride had long since ran out of the room.

Zhao Xin Chi was on his feet in seconds, “Zi, what is going on here? Who is this?!”

“Um, I-I-I- “

“Sorry for interrupting.” Jack smirked, “But I have something very important to say.” Turning his attention back to Zhao Zi, he took a deep breath, “I should have said this a long time ago, but better late than never… I really, really like you. You’re cute, and a little bit mad, I mean, who asks their kidnapper for food, but I really, really like- MMPH!”

Zhao Zi took his face in his hands and pressed his lips against Jack’s, cutting him off.

All of their friends clapped and cheered at the sight, with Zhao Zi’s cousin and bespectacled friend joining in on the celebrations.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Jack glanced at the priest and then down at the suit he was wearing, “So… fancy getting hitched?”

“Ummm- “

“- It would be a shame to let this suit go to waste, right?”

“Jack!”


End file.
